AGRESIF
by Ryuuki Ukara
Summary: Tsukishima Kei baru pertama kali jatuh cinta, dan ia tergila-gila pada Kuroo Tetsurou. Jadi rasanya bersifat agresif adalah cara tepat untuk memberitahu kalau ia benar-benar cinta pada Kuroo./KurooTsuki, for FID#8 . and for my onee-san birthday! My 1st time in here, RnR please :3


**AGRESIF © Ryuuki Ukara**

 **Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate**

 **Rate: M**

 **Pairing: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima kei (KurooTsuki)**

 **Warning: Yaoi absolute, canon semi-AU, Typos.**

 **...**

Tsukishima Kei hanyalah remaja 16 tahun. Ia masih terbilang pemula dibidang apapun, kecuali—mungkin—di Voli. Tapi yang paling utama, Kei masih sangat baru dibidang percintaan. Ya, ia baru merasakan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta. Dan bagi Kei, jatuh cinta adalah hal yang merepotkan, namun tiap ia merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang, ada sisi Kei yang merasa sangat suka ketika orang itu berhasil mendebarkan jantungnya.

Kei jatuh cinta pada kapten tim voli Nekoma ketika di kamp musim panas. Awalnya ia kira, ia hanya merasa tersanjung oleh pujian Kuroo, dan perhatian Kuroo yang agaknya sedikit berlebihan untuknya. Tapi Kei sadar jika yang dilakukan Kuroo bukan sekedar mengajarinya _blocking_. Kuroo mendekatinya.

Bahasa familiar ditelinga adalah—PDKT.

Jadi sebagai orang yang sangat pemula dalam kasus cinta ini—Kei juga menunjukkan rasa kertertarikannya pada Kuroo tiap mereka bersama. Dan karna waktu selalu berjalan cepat saat kita merasa bahagia—Kei harus menemui dirinya gusar harus mengatakan apa pada Kuroo ketika tim Karasuno bersiap pulang. Kei sempat berperang batin antara membiarkan egonya menang, atau perasaannya yang sedang meletup-letup ini diungkapkan.

Kei mengingat apa yang dikatakan kakaknya dulu— "Kesempatan tak datang untuk kedua kali."

Singkat kata, Kei dengan terpaksa dan menahan malu—menyatakan perasaannya pada Kuroo.

Tanpa diduga, Kuroo dengan seringai lebarnya, menerima pernyataan cintanya didetik-detik terakhir mereka bersama sebelum Kei naik kedalam bis. Mereka sempat bertukar nomor dan email sampai akhirnya Kei menyeret kakinya naik ke dalam bis.

Meninggalkan Kuroo dengan senyum lebarnya dan perasaan lega.

Kei menyembunyikan senyum kecilnya dibalik krah baju, ia sadar jika kini pipinya sedang merona tipis

Ah, kini Tsukishima Kei dan Kuroo Tetsurou resmi berpacaran.

oOoOo

Menjalin hubungan jarak jauh tidaklah menyenangkan. Kei tak bisa membohongi perasaannya dari hari ke hari. Berkomunikasi dengan Kuroo lewat ponsel tidaklah cukup. Kei ingin bertemu langsung dengan Kuroo, menghabiskan waktunya dengan Kuroo berdua.

Ia sungguh-sungguh merindukan Kuroo Tetsurou.

Dan kenyataan yang ia dapati membuat Kei selalu berakhir dengan mood kurang bagus.

Ia sadar perkenalannya dengan Kuroo sangatlah singkat. Dan Kei juga mengakui jika hubungan ini sedikit dipaksakan, tapi kesempatan tidak datang dua kali. Kei tidak menyesali ia sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada Kuroo.

Toh, akhirnya perasaannya diterima Kuroo.

Memang dengan teknologi sekarang kerinduan Kei yang membuncah sedikit terobati dengan Video Call, tapi itu tidak cukup. Jika saja teknologi sekarang seperti gambaran teknologi dimasa depan yang memiliki alat teleportasi, ingin sekali Kei menggunakannya untuk tiba seketika dihadapan Kuroo.

Membayangkan Kuroo menyentuhnya, dan membisikkan kata menggoda ditelinganya seperti yang lalu—membuat Kei makin tenggelam dengan perasaannya.

Kei ingin bertemu Kuroo.

Sangat ingin.

oOoOo

Ingat, kesempatan tidak datang kedua kali.

Jadi ketika telinganya mendengar perbincangan si duo baka yang berniat mengunjungi Kozume Kenma—Kei langsung mengajukan diri untuk ikut.

Awalnya mereka mengernyit heran, untuk apa si megane ingin ikut dengan mereka? terus—kenapa tiba-tiba mereka seperti sangat kenal dekat?

Mendapati raut wajah si duo baka yang berubah drastis membuat Kei sedikit kesal, ia pun mengatakan; "Aku ada perlu dengan Kuroo-san."

"Ya pergi saja sendiri sana! Kenapa harus ikut dengan kami?" Kageyama sepertinya tak suka dengan Kei yang ingin ikut tour mereka ke Tokyo, tampak sekali wajahnya menunjukkan penolakan.

Tapi bukan Tsukishima Kei namanya, jika ia tak bisa membuat si duo baka ini termakan kebodohan mereka sendiri karna ulah Kei.

Sifat khas si megane pirang itu keluar, Hinata menganga tak percaya—dan Kageyama memerah hebat.

Diakhir perdebatan, dengan berat hati Kageyama menerima Kei dalam acara tour mereka ke Tokyo. Hinata bersorak riang karna bertambah satu orang dalam tour yang seharusnya privasi diantara Hinata dan Kageyama saja.

Saat waktunya tiba berangkat ke Tokyo, sepanjang jalan Kei menggoda mereka berdua hingga Kageyama atau Hinata panas dengan godaannya.

Heh, dasar Love Birds.

oOoOo

Kei tau kuota keberuntungannya masih sangat banyak untuk ia gunakan sepanjang hidupnya.

Jadi, ketika ia mengikuti Hinata dengan arahan manual dari peta gugel mencari alamat Kozume Kenma, akhirnya mereka menemukan rumah si _setter_ Nekoma juga.

Kei memandang komplek perumahan dihadapannya, ia memandangi satu persatu rumah mencari papan nama keluarga Kuroo, selagi Hinata mencoba memanggil Kozume Kenma dengan menekan-nekan bel rumahnya.

Mata Kei tertuju pada satu papan nama keluarga tepat disebelah rumah Kozume Kenma. Dipapan itu terukir jelas 'Kuroo Tetsurou'.

Rasanya ingin sekali Kei melompat girang dan memeluk dua teman setimnya. Tapi itu tak akan terjadi, tidak. Ia alergi dengan orang bodoh, ingat?

Keberuntungannya makin menguap ketika seseorang keluar dari pintu rumah keluarga Kuroo, dari tinggi dan perawakannya Kei langsung hafal itu adalah pujaan hatinya. Namun, sepertinya Kuroo-san belum menyadari keberadaannya. Karna yang ia sapa pertama kali adalah Hinata dan Kageyama.

"Yo chibi-chan! Jadi juga kau berkunjung kesini, huh? Ah.. kau bawa _setter_ mu juga?"

"Ah, Konnichiwa, Kuroo-san." Sapa mereka berdua.

Kuroo memandang ke lantai dua rumah keluarga Kozume, ia menghela nafas dan mengambil ponselnya dari kantong. Tampaknya Kuroo menghubungi teman masa kecilnya. Yang sayangnya—ia belum menyadari jika Kei ada disana.

Dan ketika dua pasang mata bertemu, Kuroo histeris.

"TSUKKI?!"

Kei ingin tergelak tertawa mendapati ekspresi kaget Kuroo, ia ingin segera menghambur kearahnya dan memeluk Kuroo erat. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya sementara, karna ia tak mau melakukan itu didepan duo baka.

"Kau—Kau tidak memberitahu ku kalau kau ke sini!" ia membuka pintu pagarnya, menghampiri Kei. Tampak sekali Kuroo ingin memeluk Kei, tapi bola mata Kei mengarah pada duo baka yang mengerutkan kening.

Dan beruntung, Kozume Kenma pun keluar dari dalam rumahnya dengan wajah tampak baru bangun tidur.

Kozume membuka pintu pagar dan mempersilahkan duo tamunya masuk. Ia tak memperdulikan Kei yang tengah direcoki pertanyaan oleh Kuroo. Lagipula Kenma tidak mengundang si megane, jadi kalau si megane itu langsung ke rumah Kuroo bukanlah masalah.

Hah... dasar Love Birds. Kenma menghela nafas.

oOoOo

Kei tersadar jika hanya ada Kuroo-san dan dirinya dirumah ini.

Dan sepertinya kuota keberuntungan Kei memang sangat banyak untuk ia gunakan sepanjang hidupnya. Terbukti ketika Kuroo memberi informasi; "Orangtuaku sedang perjalanan kerja ke luar kota untuk beberapa hari." Dan dengan libur panjang yang diberikan oleh kota asalnya menjelang hari sakral—Kei akan menggunakan kesempatan ini sebaik-baiknya.

Namun berduaan dengan Kuroo dirumahnya malah berefek pada kebingungan pada Kei.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan jika mereka bersama?

Ah—sebelum ia memikirkannya lebih jauh, Kei mengetik pesan pada kakaknya selagi ingat.

["Nii-san aku menginap dirumah temanku di Tokyo. Tolong beritahu ayah dan ibu."]

Setelah mengirimkan pesan itu—Kei kembali memikirkan apa yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan jika mereka bersama?

Apa yang dilakukan orang pacaran?

Kei bukanlah anak terlalu polos. Ia tahu jika orang pacaran akan melakukan ciuman dan berhubungan intim.

Uh... apa ia sudah siap melakukan itu semua?

Dan ketika Kuroo-san masuk dengan membawa baki berisikan _strawberry shortcake_ , Kei mendadak melupakan segalanya.

Biarlah suasana yang membawa kemana mereka.

oOoOo

Dari makan kue hingga berbincang dan sedikit sentuhan-sentuhan yang menggoda Kei, mereka benar-benar membiarkan suasana membawa mereka.

Dan ketika Kei sadar jika ia sedang berciuman dengan Kuroo, ia tidak menolak. Biar saja... ia ingin meluapkan kerinduannya pada Kuroo dengan cara apapun yang Kuroo lakukan.

Ciuman kecil itu berubah menjadi ciuman dalam. Kei sedikit kaget dengan keahlian Kuroo dalam berciuman. Dan dibandingkan dengan ia yang masih pemula, jelas Kei tak miliki pengalaman dan membiarkan Kuroo mendominasinya.

Keintiman mereka makin memanas, Kei tak bisa berpikir jernih, ia memegang apapun dibadan Kuroo yang berada diatasnya hingga ia tak sengaja menyentuh gundukan yang berada diselangkangan Kuroo.

Kei merona merah.

"Kau ingin berhenti?"

Kei memandang Kuroo, tampaknya ia sudah sangat bernafsu—tapi Kei ragu. Ia masih baru dalam sebuah hubungan, apalagi hubungannya tidak normal. Ia tau jika pasangan normal akan melakukannya bagaimana, tapi dalam kasusnya?

Dengan terpaksa Kei menjawab pertanyaan Kuroo dengan anggukan.

Kuroo mendesah lelah dan segera menyingkir dari atas tubuh Kei.

"Kalau begitu... Biarkan aku memberesi ini sementara."

Kei memandang punggung Kuroo yang menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi. Ia menatap kebawah, memandangi selangkangannya yang tak menggunduk seperti Kuroo. Jujur saja ia merasakan sedikit gelitik diselangkangannya saat mereka berciuman, tapi Kei entah mengapa tidak membawa moodnya kearah sana.

Mungkin karna ia masih baru. Ya, mungkin.

oOoOo

Semalam menginap dirumah Kuroo, Kei tak melakukan hal lebih dari sekedar ciuman atau kecupan-kecupan kecil. Bahkan ketika sangat terhanyut dan tangan Kei menjalar kebawah tubuh Kuroo—tangannya seketika terhenti.

Kuroo menahan tangannya, ekspresinya tampak sangat menahan sesuatu. Ia bergumam 'jangan'. Dan Kei menurutinya.

Jadi dengan sedikit rasa kecewa, Kei membiarkan dirinya tak melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Walaupun ia belum mengerti apa yang ia inginkan.

Diantar oleh Kuroo ke stasiun siang itu, Kei lagi-lagi merasa berat untuk pergi. Sepanjang jalan menuju stasiun, Kei menggenggam tangan Kuroo dan tak melepaskannya barang sejenak. Lalu ketika kereta datang dan Kei akan menaiki kereta tersebut—ia beberapa kali membalikkan badan menatap Kuroo.

Kuroo tau kalau kekasihnya itu tak ingin pergi, tapi Kuroo sadar akan sengat berbahaya jika Kei terus-terusan disini bersama.

Kuroo bukan tipe penyabar. Dan ini bukan pengalaman pertamanya, ia sudah pernah ada didalam keadaan ini, hanya saja sebelum-sebelumnya ia tak menahan diri, dan benar-benar memaksa pasangannya untuk berhubungan intim. Jadi, ditinggal begitu saja tanpa alasan jelas, Kuroo sudah maklum.

Daripada ia semakin jauh berhubungan, lebih baik disudahi saja.

Tapi dengan Kei, Kuroo berusaha menahan diri.

Kei sudah jujur padanya, ia belum pernah berhubungan, jadi ia ingin membawa hubungan ini secara perlahan.

Dan Kuroo, menerima prinsip Kei.

Tersentak dengan lamunannya, Kuroo menatap Kei melambaikan tangan dari balik kereta.

Entah kapan lagi ia harus menunggu waktu hingga mereka dipertemukan lagi.

oOoOo

Keberuntungan Kei tak menghampiri si pirang lagi dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama.

Kei tetap berhubungan dengan Kuroo, ia bahkan tau jika kekasihnya sudah lulus dari Nekoma dan sedang bersiap masuk ke universitas ternama di Tokyo. Kei merespon seperti biasa, mengobrol dengan Kuroo seperti biasa, memberi harapan pada hubungan mereka seperti biasa.

Ini semua terlalu biasa. Monoton.

Mereka memang sempat bertemu ketika pertandingan persahabatan antara Nekoma dan Karasuno di sekolahnya. Tapi Kuroo hanya bisa mengantar para anggotanya sebentar, ia sedang sibuk mengikuti ujian masuk universitas. Jadi hanya berpelukan dan sekedar kecupan singkat dipersembunyian mereka, tidaklah cukup.

Menyadari jika kesibukan mereka dan jarak memisahkan mereka perlahan—ada perasaan buruk menghinggapi Kei.

Ia tau jika ia belum memberikan apa yang diinginkan Kuroo darinya. Ia juga sudah tau apa yang ia dan Kuroo inginkan. Hanya saja mereka belum sempat melakukannya. Waktu tak memberikan kesempatan, dan Kei terlalu membiarkan suasana membawanya kemana.

Ia sadar jika suasana yang membawanya—ia yakin ini semua akan berada diujung akhir.

Kei harus melakukan sesuatu—bertindak lebih dulu.

Demi menyelamatkan hubungannya yang ia rasa mulai berada diujung perjalanan—Kei harus melakukan sesuatu.

oOoOo

Mungkin ini gila, tapi Kei benar-benar melakukannya.

Memberitahu orangtua dan kakaknya, jika ia lagi-lagi harus ikut kamp pelatihan di Tokyo, Kei mencoba mengelabui keluarganya. Lalu soal sekolah, ia mengirim surat yang berisi tiruan tanda tangan ayahnya yang beralasan mereka pergi keluar kota sementara, keadaan mendadak.

Kei kini berada di stasiun, ia sudah berada di Tokyo, ditasnya terdapat beberapa lembar baju dan celana. Ia menatap ponsel dihadapannya, alamat yang pernah dikirim oleh Kuroo, tempat tinggal barunya atau apartemen Kuroo sedang dicari oleh peta gugel.

Peta memberikan arahan dimana apartemen yang ditinggali oleh Kuroo. Memasang headphone kembali, Kei sama sekali tidak berfokus pada musik diheadphonenya. Ia terlalu hanyut dalam pikirannya.

Entah berapa musik yang sudah berputar ditelinganya, langkah-langkahnya pun juga tak terhitung olehnya. Yang ia sadari adalah ia sudah berada disebuah gedung apartemen, masuk kedalam, menaiki lift, dan kini tengah mencari nomor yang cocok dengan email diponselnya—lalu berhenti tepat didepan pintu apartemen bernomor yang ia cari.

Kei menuruni headphonenya ke leher, jantungnya berdebar, dan tubuhnya terasa panas.

Jadi Kei menekan bel disebelah pintu tersebut, tak lama kemudian terdengar suara orang sedang membuka pintu—dan terlihatlah Kuroo dihadapannya.

Tak memberi waktu untuk Kuroo terkejut—Kei memeluk Kuroo seerat-eratnya, menarik Kuroo dalam ciuman. Mereka sejenak melupakan sekitar, sampai akhirnya Kuroo menahan bahu Kei untuk memberinya kesempatan bicara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Tsuki?!' Kei dengan wajah memerah, meremas kaos hitam yang dipakai Kuroo. "Hei—

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku tau—tapi harusnya kau sekolah! Apa yang merasuki pikiranmu?!"

Kei tak menjawab, remasan dikaos Kuroo memberi kode pada si raven untuk menarik Kei kedalam dan segera menutup pintu apartemennya.

"Tsuki—

"Kuroo-san.." Kei menggesek bagian bawahnya pada Kuroo, pria itu melotot seketika karna merasakan ereksi dari kekasihnya.

"Kau—

"Kuroo-san... Kuroo-san..."

Kuroo menggeram, ia memandang remaja berkcamata didepannya, ini bahaya—bukan yang ia rencanakan. Kuroo menggigit bibir bawahnya, berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia harus bisa mengendalikan Tsuki.

"Tsuki.. tenanglah.." Kuroo memberikan kecupan dibibir si pirang, memeluknya sejenak sebelum menatapnya kembali. "Jernihkan pikiranmu, hei—

"Kuroo-san!" Kei menarik Kuroo kembali berciuman, ia terlalu sakit menahan hasratnya dan ia memerlukan Kuroo untuk menghilangkannya segera.

Tangan Kei turun ke pinggang Kuroo, ia membuka kancing celana dan menurunkan resletingnya—tangan Kuroo sempat menghalangi, tapi Kei menepisnya hingga akhirnya celana jeans yang dipakai Kuroo merosot turun.

"Tsuki! Tunggu dulu!"

"Aku tidak mau menunggu!"

Kei berlutut dihadapan Kuroo, ia menarik turun celana dalam kekasihnya dan segera memasukkan genital yang belum ereksi itu kedalam mulutnya. Kuroo tersentak kaget karna rasa hangat dibagian pribadinya, hingga ia berdesis.

"Tsuki—berhenti dulu, uh.. Oi! Kenapa kau kesini dan—argh!"

Kuroo melupakan apa yang ingin ia katakan ketika genitalnya menyentuh kerongkongan Kei. Ia menatap kebawah, memandangi wajah Kei yang benar-benar merona merah dan ekspresinya yang begitu sexy.

Dengan gemetar, tangan Kuroo menyentuh kepala Kei dan akhirnya mengikuti permainan yang dimulai duluan oleh Kei.

oOoOo

Kuroo tidak tau jika Kei tipe yang begitu agresif, dari sifat yang ia tunjukan sehari-hari sebelum mereka dekat, ia tampak orang bertipe jutek dan mudah didominasi hanya dengan memprovokasinya sedikit.

Tapi sepertinya ekspektasi Kuroo salah.

Kei benar-benar seseorang yang memulai segalanya. Walau Kuroo bisa membalik keadaan dengan mendominasinya kembali, tapi agresif Kei mampu membuat ia kewalahan.

Jadi ia pikir akan percuma jika memaksa dirinya mendominasi—Kuroo akhirnya Cuma bisa berbaring dengan Kei diatasnya. Pemandangan yang tersaji didepan Kuroo benar-benar membuat otaknya serasa mau pecah. Kei benar-benar sexy, gerakan naik-turun Kei yang entah sengaja atau tidak memberi tontonan erotis untuknya. Apalagi melihat barang kebanggaannya menusuk-nusuk liang surga Kei. Ia bisa klimaks saat itu juga.

"Kuroo-san.." Kei menarik tangan Kuroo, mengarahkannya menyentuh dadanya—Kuroo awalnya agak merasa asing harus meremas dada tak berbuah itu, tapi ketika ia mencubit puting Kei yang berefek pada ketatnya otot yang menyelimuti penis Kuroo, si raven menyukai itu.

"Ugh, Tsuki—

Kuroo menarik Kei dalam ciuman, lidah mereka menari indah sebelum kembali terpisah dengan Kei menaiki kecepatan tunggangannya pada Kuroo.

Kuroo mengulurkan tangan, menyentuh penis Kei yang berdiri tegak berlumuran precum. Lenguhan Kei ketika tangan Kuroo menyentuhnya berefek pada otot yang meremas kuat penisnya. Kuroo meringis, ingin merasakan sensasi ketatnya otot itu. Tangan Kuroo pun mengocok penis Kei hingga si pirang berhenti tak bisa melanjutkan tunggangannya.

Kesempatan—Kuroo menarik Kei dan memutar keadaan. Kei berada dibawahnya, mendesahkan namanya seraya ia mengambil alih permainan. Ketatnya otot menyelimuti penisnya sudah membuat Kuroo berada diujung tanduk.

Beberapa hujaman diliang Kei dan sedikit roleplay akhirnya mengantar mereka ke nikmatnya duniawi.

Kuroo yang sudah kelelahan, akan menarik diri—namun sebelum sempat ia keluar dari dalam tubuh Kei, remaja itu menarik dalam pelukan. Kaki yang melingkar dipinggang Kuroo membuat ia tak bisa bergerak.

"Sebentar saja.."

Kuroo memandang wajah memerah dipenuhi peluh dihadapannya. Hembusan nafas Kei menyentuh wajah Kuroo, membuktikan mereka begitu dekat. Kuroo tersenyum tipis, mengusap rambut-rambut halus yang menutupi wajah kekasihnya.

"Jadi kau kesini hanya untuk bercinta denganku, hm?"

Kei mendelik padanya, namun mengginggit bibir bawahnya sebelum mengangguk. "Aku berpikir hubungan kita akan berakhir." Gumam Kei, Kuroo mengernyit. "Aku menolakmu, waktu itu.. Aku belum siap—tapi ketika aku siap, kau memintaku menunggu." Kuroo mendengarkan seksama, "Jadi aku berpikir, kau mungkin bosan menunggu—

"Aku bosan menunggu?" Kuroo terkekeh, Kei mendelik tajam. "Yang tampaknya tak sabar menunggu disini, adalah kau Tsuki." Kuroo mencubit hidung Kei hingga memerah, Kei mengetatkan otot bagian bawahnya sampai Kuroo berteriak "AW!"

"Tapi serius, Tsukishima Kei—aku tidak akan bosan menunggu." Kuroo tersenyum, aku ingin sesi bercinta kita dilakukan diwaktu yang tepat. Tapi ya ternyata—ada yang bertindak duluan." Kuroo menyeringai lebar, Kei menunduk malu. "Jujur saja, aku yakin bisa bermain lama denganmu kalau kau menunggu sebentar lagi saja. Tapi ternyata agresifmu buat aku terlalu semangat!" Kuroo menggoyangkan pinggulnya, Kei reflek mendorong wajah Kuroo. "Ngomong-ngomong, kalau kau tidak membiarkan aku keluar dulu—aku rasa kita langsung ke ronde selanjutnya." Seringaian Kuroo membuat Kei segera menarik diri.

"Ugh.." Kei terduduk, ia menatap kebawah, menatap cairan kental putih keluar dari bawah sana. Kuroo yang melihatnya lantas melotot, dan Kei ikut melotot ketika bagian bawah Kuroo bergetar lalu berdiri.

"Tsuki—

Kei tak bisa lari dari apa yang ia perbuat.

Jika ronde pertama Kei agresif, ronde kedua—Kuroo kerasukan setan.

oOoOo

Lepas dari malam panas mereka dan bangun dipagi yang cerah dengan ciuman pagi yang mengundang hasrat—Kuroo berhasil mengendalikan diri sebelum terpancing ronde selanjutnya.

Dan disinilah mereka, didapur yang menyatu dengan ruang tengah, duduk berhadapan dimeja makan—dengan Kuroo memasang wajah garang.

"Kalau kau hanya bolos sekolah, itu tidak terlalu masalah, Tsuki. Tapi—membohongi orangtuamu..."

Kei mengalihkan wajahnya dari pandangan seram Kuroo, "Aku.. Ya... um.."

"Bagaimana kalau mereka tau kau berbohong? Kau mempersulit—

Ponsel berdering.

Kei memucat, Kuroo mengerutkan dahi. "Siapa?"

Kei meneguk ludah, "Nii-san.." ia menatap Kuroo, "Bagaimana—

"Kenapa bertanya padaku?!"

"Tapi—Bagaimana—Kuroo-san?!"

"Y-Ya jawab saja!"

Kei dengan tangan bergetar menjawab panggilan kakaknya, "Moshi—

Dan geraman suara milik kakaknya reflek membuat Kei melempar ponsel ke Kuroo. "KENAPA AKU?!"

"KAN AKU MENGINAP DIRUMAHMU!"

"TAPI—

" _ **Kuroo Tetsurou, I know who you are, I will find you and I will kill you."**_

Mendengar suara kemarahan milik Tsukishima Akiteru, Kuroo yang awalnya berani meminang Kei didepan keluarganya, mendadak bernyali ciut hanya mendengar geraman milik calon kakak ipar.

_E-N-D_

Happy FujoDanshi Independence #8!

Sebenarnya fic ini didedikasikan untuk Onee-san ku yang berulang tahun pada tanggal 1 september kemarin. Karna saya ga bisa selesain dihari itu, diputusin diselesain dan diapdet pas dihari kemerdekaan Fujoshi. MERDEKA OMOH! /hush

Happy birthday, onee-san :* dan selamat merayakan hari merdekanya FujoDanshi yakkk—

Im Ryuuki Ukara signing out, and see you kapan-kapan yak /eh


End file.
